The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies on 13 projects from Oct. 1, 2011 to Sept 30, 2012. Currently active projects are listed below, alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Adelstein, RS. NHLBI Protocol# H-0053R2. Imaging brain and kidney abnormalities in a non-muscle myosin II knockout mouse model; fellow Yingfan Zhang. 2. Arai, Andrew, NHLBI protocol H-0176. Rat Myocardial Fibrosis. MRI microimaging of rat heart in experimental and age-related fibrosis, acute MI, and chronic MI. Novel approach to imaging fresh gadolinium-exposed tissue immediately post-mortem with retention of gadolinium distribution in the tissue. Correlation of microimaging cellular level areas of fibrosis to microscopy and histopathology. Fellows Pascale Beliveau, Sophia Hammer-Hansen. 3. Boehm, Manfred, NHLBI Protocol H-0185R1.Imaging Mouse myocardial wall post-MI pre- and post-gadolinium contrast. In 2012 this project is in manuscript preparation. Fellows Dan Yang and Abdalla Elagha. 4. Boehm, Manfred, NHLBI Protocol H-0038R2. Imaging teratoma anatomy, perfusion and vascular calcification (MRI and CT). Teratomas generated in mice using cells from normal volunteers, Jobs disease patients, and ACDC patients; fellow Cynthia St. Hilaire. 5. Bustin, Michael, NCI Protocol LMC-030 - Characterization of cardiac function in HMGN5 KO and transgenic mouse lines. Chromatin decompaction in the KO and transgenic specifically damages cardiomyocyte nuclei and impairs cardiac function. This work has a manuscript prepared for submission in 2012. Fellows Mark Rochman and Takashi Furusawa, NCI. Collaboration with Adelstein, RS (NHLBI). 6. Chou, Janice, NICHD, Protocol 09-037, fellow Lee: Kidney and liver abnormalities in GSD-1a model. We identified renal cysts and hydronephrosis in the GSD-1a model, and are now pending refinements to the model. 7. Darling, Thomas (USUHS, NCI) and Moss, Joel (NHLBI). NHLBI Protocol H-0128R2. Full body characterization of a tuberous sclerosis model in mice, with abnormalities of skin, bone, lymph nodes, muscles, kidneys and other organs; identifying frequency and type of abnormalities by gender and effect of increasing age. Fellow Peter Klover (USUHS). 8. Jeang, Kuan-Teh, NIAID, Protocol LMM-10 - Cardiac function in Sun1 -/- and Lmna -/- mice. The Lmna had significantly smaller LV vol, lower LV EF and lower cardiac output than Sun1 or WT mice. This study was completed in 2011 and published in 2012. Fellow Janet Chia-Yen Chen, NIAID. 9. Moss, Joel, NHLBI protocol H-0172R1. a. Characterization of cardiac function in double KO-ARH1KO&CD38KO; fellow Jiro Kato. 10. Moss, Joel, NHLBI protocol H-0172R1. b. Characterization of phenotype with whole body imaging of a LAMS model; fellow Gustavo Pacheco. 11. Remaley, Alan, NHLBI - Investigation of 19F imaging and spectroscopy for detection of a 19F substituted cholesteryl ester analogue, with input into further changes to the molecule to optimize for imaging and potentially for tracking in vivo and /or in labeled cells. Collaborating scientist Alexander Bogdanov, CC, and Gary Griffiths, NHLBI. 12. Sack, Michael, NHLBI protocol H-0222R1. Anatomic and cardiac functional characterization of sirt5 and pink1, and parkin model mice; stress testing; 2012 emphasis on Parkin with TAC (aortic banding) vs. WT and sham mice. Fellow Jianhua Li, Staff Scientist Kim Han, NHLBI. 13. Springer, Danielle, NHLBI Phenotyping Core. Imaging areas of interest in aged mice and Cast-3 mice.